Networks, such as wireless telecommunications networks, allow for communication between user devices (such as cellular telephones) and other devices (such as servers, other user devices, etc.). Traffic to and/or from user devices may traverse multiple different network devices, such as base stations and/or gateways, and links between the network devices. These network devices may each employ different techniques for ensuring quality of service (“QoS”) for traffic associated with the user devices. These QoS techniques may be applied at different layers of the Open Systems Interconnection (“OSI”) model. For example, an application may specify a level of QoS at the network layer (e.g., OSI layer 3). While a network may enforce the requested QoS at the network layer, a transport network may not necessarily apply a link layer (e.g., OSI layer 2) QoS that appropriately corresponds to the requested network layer QoS.